1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a timed control valve of the type that is installed in a fluid line upstream from a regular valve and, more specifically, to such a timed control valve which is capable of sensing at least the normal flow of fluid when the regular valve is opened, stopping the normal flow at an end of a first predetermined period of time beginning with an initial sensing of the normal flow, and then allowing the normal flow at an end of a second predetermined period of time beginning with an initial stopping of the normal flow.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is not uncommon for a primary use of energy in a typical household to be the hot water heater. Because of the desire to save energy and to save a significant amount of money on their utility bills, it is quite common for families to be a concerned with the unnecessary use of hot water. While all the members of the family may recognize the desire for shorter and more efficient use of showers, attempts to reduce the use of hot water in this manner require some attention and are not always successful. Accordingly, to insure that the various members of the family are able to limit the use of the hot water when taking a shower, there have been devised various schemes and devices to minimize the amount of hot water which is available for use during a shower.
To generally discourage the excessive use of hot water and to conserve energy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,842 discloses an entire timer apparatus that is enclosed inside a special hot water control knob. When the special control knob is rotated to turn the hot water on, the timer is activated. After predetermined time intervals, various visual and audio alarms are activated to encourage the conservation of energy by using less hot water.
On the other hand, a number of devices and systems have heretofore been employed to positively reduce or control the amount of or time for the use of the water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,360 includes a mechanical timer that can be mounted near a tap or sprinkler to regulate the amount of time that water will flow therethrough.
For use in a single shower configuration, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,899 and 4,345,621 disclose shower head valve assemblies for saving the amount of water used therein. Each assembly provides a timed cycle which allows water flow for wetting and then turns off for soaping. When the assembly turns on the flow again, it is for a preset period for rinsing. The assembly includes a rotatable ball set in a valve chamber that is controlled by a manually set spring operated timer which is wound to set the timer and valve in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,812 is also intended for use with a single shower at the shower head thereof. It utilizes a timed water control shower valve that includes a mechanical timer that only allows the water to flow during a first predetermined period of time and can not be re-activated after the first period of time until a second period of time has expired. The timer has a feature that allows the user to temporarily discontinue the flow of the water from the shower to allow, for example, a period of lathering without water, during which the timer is delayed to allow full use when flow is resumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,189 discloses a water flow control system that is also intended to limit the time that one can use a single shower. It specifically includes a pair of timers and a solenoid operated valve. The first timer controls the length of time water flows through the shower by energizing and deenergizing solenoids. The second timer prevents the solenoids from being energized for a predetermined time period after the first timer has turned the water off to prevent the shower from being turned on again until the time period has elapsed. A person taking a shower activates the system and starts the shower by pushing a button that is located conveniently to the shower although the means for setting the various times may be located out of reach of the bather.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,899; 4,345,621; 4,867,189; and 5,402,812 all appear to be configured for use with the entire shower watering system and not limited to the hot water. Additionally, they each require some activation by the user which is different from and independent of the regular hot water and cold water valves that are typically used in showers for the regulation and control of the flow rate and temperature of the water.
The devices and systems discussed above are primarily controlled by time in a manner which is independent of the actual flow of water therethrough. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,222 discloses a volume flow control device which uses an impeller to sense the flow of the water therethrough and to close the valve after a specific volume has been sensed. The device, like most of those discussed above, must be located in an accessible place so that the user is able to set the controls to initiate the flow therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,224 discloses a hydraulically actuated shut-off valve that is controlled by a solenoid actuated control valve. An associated flow detection unit includes a member movable by water that flows through a flow passage to actuate a flow detection switch thereof. The flow detection switch is connected to a control box that is preferably mounted on the flow detecting unit and has a timer and a reset switch therein which are capable of sending electrical control signals to the solenoid actuator of the control valve. The timer senses the condition of the flow detection switch and, upon sensing that the switch has been closed a predetermined period of time which suggests abnormal water flow, possibly due to a leak in the system, sends a signal to the solenoid to actuate the control valve to cause the shut-off valve to close, preventing further water flow. The reset switch can be used to send a reverse signal to the solenoid to cause the shut-off valve to open. The shut-off valve can not be opened without physical access to and manual activation of the reset switch. The flow detection unit has a substantially vertical inlet and flow passage and employs a substantially horizontal outlet that is connected to the horizontal inlet of the shut-off valve. It is clear that the configuration is very directional sensitive and that the entire operation depends on the proper orientation of the device. Accordingly, since the intended use is to simply prevent extended flow of water or fluid if some valve down stream is left open, it is not configured or readily adapted for use in a typical household water piping system that is installed in a limited space or restricted area.